Corruption : Mobians among us
by gdaka
Summary: My first story! When Super Sonic is tricked into murdering his own wife and unborn son, he decides to unite Mobius in a one earth government - all of those who do not support his rule are seen as enemies, and are eradicated. Who will oppose of his tyranny? Rated T for suggested adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1 : The Decimation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. SEGA DOES. EXCEPT FOR THE OC.**

Chapter 1: The Decimation

**Central city was in ruins.**

The famous statue of the G.U.N Emperor crumbled, resulting in the arm representing hope in ruins.

Buildings, houses, Eggmanland - they were not spared. Even the Eggman logo laid lifeless on the remains of the destroyed empire. Hundreds of Mobians working for the United Federation were distraught for the losses of their families, houses and friends.

The shrieks of laughter from Scourge's cell echoed throughout the lifeless building.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reckoning

Chapter 2 : The Reckoning

Shadow slammed the table. His dark eyes pierced Scourges'. "The nuke - where'd you get it?"  
"What, you want one? Copyhog." Scourge exclaimed. Shadow lunged for him, but was interrupted. The wall behind him exploded, and the form of Super Sonic emerged from the rubble.  
Scourged grinned to himself. "Let the games begin!"  
Super Sonic roared at Shadow, "Get away from him!"  
"I'm handling this." Shadow affirmed, while crossing his arms. Sonic ignored him, and advanced towards Scourge.

He grabbed the table, and threw the table at a wall, which made another hole in the building. Grabbing Scourge, he slammed him against the nearest wall, and shouted "You tricked me! You made me- Amy, my son..-",  
"People you're near to tend get hurt, don't they? First Tails*, now Central City." Teased Scourge. (* Sonic Lost World - when Tails becomes a robot)

Sonic raised his fist.

"Sonic, don't!" Shadow yelped.

He punched the wall, creating another hole in a wall. Scourge smirked. "Heh. That's why I like you in your Super form, Sonic. You lose your morals and become more gullible, unlike that party pooper over there," while he gestured at Shadow.  
Sonic yelled, and threw Scourge across the room. Scourge stood up, wounded. He subsequently transformed, saying; "If it's a fight you want-" Sonic grabbed Scourge's head and slammed it on the ground. "You think that this will reform me, don't you? As I said, you're more gullible now.." Scourge said.

"Now fly away and try to not break any more holes in walls, or destroy your family. I have a lot of planning to do!" Scourge mocked.

Sonic then grabbed him by his neck, causing Shadow to lunge at Sonic. "Stop!" Shadow shouted. Sonic shrugged Shadow off, and threw him out of the building. Scourge then punched Sonic in the face, surprising him. He then threw him on the ground, and spat on him.

"I know it's kinda soon, but think you'll ever love again? Maybe next time, you won't murder your next family." He yelled, laughing with his victory.

Sonic, emotionally charged by the comment, grabbed Scourge. He then stunned Scourge through punching him in the stomach, and charged at his stomach. His super-powered charge ripped through Scourges' stomach, killing him.

"_HA HA HA HA HA.._" Scourge screamed.

Elsewhere


	3. Chapter 3 : The Countdown

**Chapter 3: The Countdown**

**Reviews are appreciated! I'm not sure if you like the story or not, or whether I should continue it.**

The full power of Silver's will-powered machine gun was not spared, due to Silver charging his bracelet before the battle.

Meanwhile, Black Doom, wielding an ancient sword, slashed at Super Sonic. Sonic blocked the strike, and attacked - but Black Doom vanished. He then appeared behind Sonic and kicked him where the emeralds didn't share their glow, and sent him sprawling across the streets of Central City. Sonic then fired an energy beam at Black Doom, who used his sword to block his attack. But the sword vaporised, leaving Black Doom weaponless. The beam then hit Black Doom, sending him flying across the sky.

While that took place, Mephiles was flying away as Silver chased him with his will-powered machine gun. Mephiles then turned around, and created a shield made of spikes. Silver then slowed down, avoiding a crash into the shield. Mephiles then used the opportunity to escape.

On the other hand, Charmy attacked Vector, sending him flying into Sally. Using her mace, Sally then hit him back to Charmy. Charmy, charging a lightning attack, was confused when Vector was hit by Black Doom, who was hurtling across the sky. Blaze and Aquarius, were waiting at the surface for Black Doom to land on the ground. When he hit the ground, Blaze sealed him with flames, and Super Sonic came to talk to them. "Wonder Woman, Aquarius, let's finish this. I gotta to go the ARK.*" Sonic said.

(*In this story, the space colony was rebuilt)

"Before Eggman throws something else at us.." Blaze replied. A dark figure then hit the ground. Sonic looked behind him to only see his rival, Metal Sonic. "Metal Sonic..." Sonic said. He charged the robot, only for him to be swatted away by it.

"Should've been a joint assault." Blaze remarked.

"Sonic sometimes forgets he can't do everything on his own, you know." Aquarius sighed.

Blaze and Aquarius charged at Sonic's rival.

In the space colony, Eggman in his prototype robot suit fired several dozens of missiles at Knuckles, but Knuckles intercepted the missiles by punching each one of them away from him.

Mecha Sonic attacked Espio with a low sweep, stunning Espio. Eggman, grinning at this new oppurtunity, fired 3 missiles at Espio. But suddenly, a yellow shield appeared in front of Espio, and the previous emerald guardian, Tikal, appeared.  
"You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Tikal." Eggman remarked.  
"I detest violence, Eggman, but i'm even less fond of you." Tikal replied.  
A fast figure flashed past Raven, snatching Espio from the ground. Espio, still stunned from his earlier injury, kicked the figure away, revealing the face of Rouge.  
"You're Eggman's pet now, Rogue?" Espio spat.  
"He's promising me the world's best jewels. It's a win-win deal." She explained.

Suddenly, a blast from one of the walls of the building caused the others to look at what caused it. A large figure emerged from the smoke, revealing itself to be one of Eggman's rebuilt prototypes, Mecha Sonic. Knuckles charged the robot, catching it off guard. Another robot appeared from the hole, being Silver Sonic. It charged for Espio, leaving Rouge surprised.

"Thought you'd have this cleaned up by now, Knuckles." Espio said.  
"Name's Knuckles, not Miracle Worker." Knuckles replied.  
Espio then used his ear piece to communicate with Shadow.

"Espio to Shadow, are you there? We could use your help." He asked.  
"After I check the void. I have to make sure Eggman didn't take him out of it." Shadow responded.  
"We're getting overpowered here." Espio replied.  
"Be there soon, Espio." Shadow said.


End file.
